Katara's Time of The Month
by sincereivory
Summary: This is a short one-shot about what I think would happen to Katara on her time of the month. Nothing bad, just comedy. Mild Zutara.


**This one is really funny. Katara is **_**extremely **_**OOC because it's her, err, time of the month. This is just a one-shot about how feisty she can get. Kinda also a parody. Nothing more or less. Zutara. I DON'T OWN ATLA OR THE CHARACTERS.**

.

.

.

Katara felt a hand waking her up. She grumbled. And realized it was _that time of the month._ Sokka just kept shaking her, with Aang watching him.

"SOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA!"

"Uh-oh. Katara, please tell me it isn't, y'know."

"Oh buddy, it is. And you are about to pay for waking me up."

Sokka had the sense to look frightened and tried to run. Tried being operative word here. Katara grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him away. The only thing you could hear were his shouts and some suspicious thumping noises. Katara came back looking pleased with herself, and was soon followed by a beat-up Sokka.

"Sokka, what happened?" Aang said, mildly worried.

"No time to tell. Just one thing, don't anger the scary lady!"

"Who, Katara? I'll cheer her up!"

"Dude! Don't do it! Your funeral! I tried to warn you!"

When Aang walked over to Katara, who was making herself something to eat, you could just see what Sokka was talking about. Aang tried to talk to her, but was soon punched square in the face. When he didn't get the hint and came back, she all-out bended on him. He walked over to Sokka, a few good-sized lumps on his head.

"Sokka, please tell me what is going on… I'm begging you."

"Well, once a month she turns into a totally different person. Like, scary lady with no control over her temper. And instead of being sweet and gentle, she has about as much couth as a hick with no manners."

"Anything else I should know?"

"No matter what, do not touch her!"

.

.

.

Zuko walked into a clearing, ready to take a dip in the tempting pond. But what he found was not a tranquil clearing with only fauna inhabiting it. He found a waterbender that looked as graceful as a swan. He soon noticed that all she had on were her wraps. He looked away, embarrassed.

Clearing his throat, he announced his presence.

She whipped around to look at him, more like glare at him.

"What do you want?"

"I just came to take a bath. Anything wrong with that?"

"Yes. I am currently using this pond so _you_ have to go find another."

_I wonder what her problem was. I mean, just yesterday, we were getting along better than ever. Now this?_ He thought to himself.

"Zuko!" he heard someone whisper. I ignored it.

"Zuko! If you don't get away from there you are going to die! DO NOT MESS WITH KATARA RIGHT NOW! She is a totally different person!" The person whispering was Sokka. Zuko wanted to believe him, but messing with her was too good to pass up for him.

.

.

.

"Katara, you do realize your underbindings are showing?"

"You like what you see?"

Zuko blushed. Was Sokka really telling the truth? That she was a different person?

"So?"

He blushed harder as she started to walk to him. Backing up, he looked for a way out.

"Um, I'm not going to answer that question."

"So I don't look good to you?" she pouted.

"I didn't say that… I gotta go!" He ran as fast as he could, but before he got 10 meters his feet were encased in ice.

Katara came up to him and circled him. Slowly making the circle smaller, she stopped when she was right in front of him. He was frozen, literally and figuratively.

As Katara stopped, she looked up at Zuko.

"So you think I look good?"

"Um, y-yeah." He stuttered, not knowing where this was going.

Then she did something that shocked him. She placed her lips on his in a chaste kiss.

"That is your reward for being honest. But next time, don't look at me when I'm bathing." She looked like a she-devil.

_Since when is she this bipolar? First she acts like she likes me, then hates me. I'm soo confused!_

He put his hand on her shoulder to ask her to remove the ice from his feet. And soon found his feet un-iced and the rest of his body slammed against a tree on the opposite side of the clearing.

.

.

.

"I tried telling you guys not to touch her!"

_**That was just a silly thing that I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you guys liked it… probably not though. I appreciate any and all reviews! **_

_**~ivory**_


End file.
